


Wrong Number

by ShadowCat1988



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCat1988/pseuds/ShadowCat1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cho Kyuhyun feels like his boyfriend is drifting away from him. In hopes of pulling his interest back to him, he takes a picture of himself when he's naked and sends it. Then he realizes that he sent the picture to the wrong number. Who did he send it to and how will they react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kyuhyun's boyfriend, Dongwan, is just an OC. He's not Shinhwa's Dongwan.

Cho Kyuhyun stared at himself in the mirror. A young man with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes stared back at him from a too-thin, too-pale face. _It's no wonder that Dongwan is looking at other people,_ he thought, disgusted with himself. _I'm not even that good-looking._ Pleasant was the best he could hope for with his looks. Especially after the accident.. 

Kyuhyun looked down at the silvery scars criss-crossing over his chest and abdomen. He'd kept up with his workouts though, so he had a nice body at least. 

 _Might as well do it and get it over with._ Kyuhyun turned his phone on and opened the camera. Quickly he jerked the towel from around his hips and let it fall on the floor before snapping a picture. He was careful not to include his face in the picture, in case Dongwan decided to show it to people. No one had seen him naked since the accident, besides his boyfriend. He'd be able to say that it wasn't him. 

He opened a new text message, attaching the picture to it with a short message and typed in Dongwan's number, not bothering to look at the phone. He knew if he did that he wouldn't send it. Quickly he hit the send button and turned his phone off again when it was done. 

****

You have a message

Kim Youngwoon - commonly known as Kangin - was halfway under his bed, trying to find his shoes when he heard the phone ring. He reached up, groping around on the bed to find the phone. Finally his hand landed on the hard plastic case and he pulled it under the bed with him. 

He turned it on and immediately opened the text, nearly swallowing his tongue when he saw the picture. 

The picture was clearly of a young man, though it only showed his body. His eyes wandered down until he saw his half-hard cock, his eyes traveling back up his smooth chest with two dusky nipples. Numerous scars appeared on his chest and abdomen, though they didn't cover up the muscles he had. 

Kangin almost choked when he saw the words under the picture. **I'm ready for you.** The kid must've thought he was sending the picture to his girlfriend or something. 

Well, he'd have to set him straight. He opened another text to reply to him, quickly typing in a short message and sent it. 

_Now where are my shoes..._


	2. 2

Kyuhyun heard his phone beep and picked it up, opening the text he'd gotten. 

**Sorry, kid, this isn't your girlfriend**

He groaned when he read the message. That was all he needed, to send his picture to a stranger. He quickly sent a reply. **I'm gay**

**So am I. Then that was for your boyfriend?**

Kyuhyun typed back a quick reply. **Yeah, trying to get his attention**

**Why? If I had a boyfriend who looked like you, I wouldn't need a naked picture to keep my attention**

Kyuhyun felt warmth through his body when he read that. He knew the stranger was lying, but it was still nice to hear that. **You're lying. There's nothing about me that would keep his attention**

**Why would I lie? From what I saw of that picture, you're gorgeous**

**Gorgeous? Aniyo, I'm not**

**Stop protesting. If I say you're gorgeous, you're gorgeous**

When he read that, some of his sarcasm came out in his reply. **Yes, master** He realized the minute he sent it, that the other man or woman wouldn't know he was being sarcastic. 

**Master? There's no need to call me that unless you're serious**

That made Kyuhyun pause. Had he managed to find one of those BDSM nuts? **Unless I'm serious?**

****

Kangin smiled to himself, wondering how the kid was reacting to his teasing. **Nah, just teasing you, kid**

**I'm 25 years old, stop calling me a kid**

**And I'm 28. What's your name?**

**Bit early for that, don't you think? But I guess you should have a name for me. Call me Cho**

**Cho? That your last name? I'm Kangin, it's a nickname**

**Mwo? Of course it isn't**

**Sure, kid. Tell me what's going on with your boyfriend**

Kyuhyun sighed and started to think as he typed, planning on only telling him a little bit. But as he typed, he found himself spilling the whole story. 


	3. 3

Kyuhyun was still texting Kangin when Dongwan came back. Immediately he dropped his phone and stood up. "Hyung, I made dinner. It's in the-"

"I'm not staying that long." Dongwan cut him off as he walked to his room. "I just came to get a change of clothes. I have to stay at the office."

"Oh." This was the third time Dongwan had to 'stay at the office'. The younger man say back down, barely registering his phone going off again. 

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Dongwan demanded from his room, sounding annoyed. 

Kyuhyun sighed and checked his texts. There was a new one from Kangin. **Your boyfriend sounds like he's just using you, to be honest**

**how would you know**

**that flimsy excuse, for one. I'd be using excuses to see you, not to be away from you**

Kyuhyun blushed at the words. **Yeah, right**

**it's true. Don't you know how handsome you are?**

**I'm not handsome**

"Who are you texting?" Suddenly Dongwan was looming over him, making him jump. 

"Just a friend."

"A friend who calls you handsome?" Dongwan's eyes darkened and he grabbed Kyuhyun's chin, leaning in to kiss him roughly. "You're mine, Kyuhyun." he growled before straightening back up. "Guess I'll have to remind you of that when I get back."

Kyuhyun flinched, watching as he left. The last time he'd 'reminded' him, he'd been walking with a limp for days. 

The buzzing of his phone drew his attention back to it. **yes, you are. Don't make me find you and spank you. Stop criticizing yourself**

Another blush spread across his cheeks. **you wouldn't**

**yes, I would**

The brunette decided it was time to change the subject. **You've seen a picture of me, can I see a picture of you?**

**Nice subject change. But yeah, hold on**

****

Kangin walked to his mirror, looking himself over. His hair was starting to grow back from the cut he'd gotten. It was just long enough to fall into his eyes. He stripped out of his dusty shirt, snapping a quick picture before sending it. 

He looked himself over as he waited for a reply from the kid - he refused to call or think of him as Cho. A stocky, well-built man looked out of the mirror at him, dark brown hair falling into his equally dark eyes. His skin was tanned from days spent in the sun and he could see his muscles ripple with each movement he made. There were scars running up and down his arms and chest, remnants of an active childhood.

He'd never be called cute or pretty. The only way to describe him was maybe handsome or even rugged.

Kangin picked up his phone when it vibrated. **Wow.. you look good.** The praise made him smile as he typed out a reply. 

**gomawo. Will I ever see your face?**

There was a long delay, making him wonder if he was going to get a reply before his phone vibrated again. 

**I don't think that's a good idea**

**Why not?**

**Dongwan won't like it**

Dongwan. While it wasn't the name he was looking for, it would still help him figure out the kid's name. **you're a grown man, kid. Why does it matter if he likes it or not? Besides, weren't you just telling me that he spends most of his time away?**

**I don't want to talk about it anymore. I need to sleep**

Kangin sighed, knowing he was being dismissed. **Fine. Text me when you wake up?**

**Yeah... maybe I will**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seems to be happening quickly. The way I have Kangin portrayed here, is as someone who's aggressive about pursuing what - or who - he wants and as having the talent to get people to talk. I'm sure you know what I mean, start talking to someone randomly and all of a sudden you're telling them how you got a scar when you were seven? Something like that.


	4. 4

Kyuhyun pulled his pants down with a wince, turning to look at his ass in the mirror. Red welts crossed the pale skin, disappearing under the hem of his shirt and going down the back of his thighs. 

He closed his eyes, his hands clenching into fists as he remembered what had happened. 

*FLASHBACK*

Kyuhyun felt like he was caught in an earthquake; something was shaking him violently. He jerked awake, opening his eyes and seeing Dongwan standing beside the bed, glaring down at him. A phone was clenched in his hand and Kyuhyun recognized it as his own. 

"Why do you have my phone?"

"It started going off when I came home." Dongwan's voice was tight with anger. "Mind telling me who Kangin is and why he's talking about spanking you?"

"He's my friend and you have no right to be going through my phone." Kyuhyun said, glaring at the older man. 

"Glad I did. How long have you been cheating on me?"

"Ch-cheating?" Kyuhyun sputtered. "I haven't been cheating!"

Dongwan set the phone on the dresser. "I don't believe you." he said, taking his tie off. 

Before Kyuhyun could react, he was rolled into his stomach and his hands were tied to the bed. "Yah! What are you doing?!" he asked, struggling to free himself. 

"I'm giving you what you want." was the reply as hands tugged his pants down around his knees. 

Before Kyuhyun could say anything more, something landed across his ass, sending pain through the skin. He buried his face in the pillow as more strikes landed on him. 

He was sobbing into the pillow by the time Dongwan was finished, not bothering to fight as the older man slid into him, fucking him hard and fast, not caring that his pants chafed the sensitive skin on his thighs. He pulled out of the brunette, his hot cum landing on his ass and lower back. 

"You're mine," Dongwan growled, looking down at Kyuhyun. 

Kyuhyun gave a quick nod, hoping that was what he wanted. 

The older man reached up and untied him. "Maybe I should take a picture of you and send it to Kangin."

Fear gripped Kyuhyun and he shook his head quickly. "A-Aniyo!"

Dongwan rubbed and squeezed his tender ass, making him cry out. "Then stop talking to him or I will."

Kyuhyun nodded again, though he had no intention of stopping. Kangin was the first person he'd met who actually seemed to care about him. 

"Good. Now go clean yourself up. I have to go back to work." And just like that, he was gone. 

Kyuhyun waited until he was sure he could walk before he got up and limped to the bathroom. 

*END FLASHBACK*

He curled up on the bed, waiting for the pain to go away. It had never been like this before. Dongwan had been so sweet to him when they met and started going out. Then he'd gotten that job and everything changed. He wasn't even sure he loved him anymore. 

 _Hyung... what happened to you.. did you stop loving me?_ Kyuhyun wondered, feeling tears prick at the corners of his eyes. Finally he managed to fall asleep again, his sleep full of nightmares where Dongwan was chasing him with a belt. 

****

Something cold and wet touched his skin, startling him awake.

Dongwan was seated on the bed with him, a cloth in his hand. "These welts look painful. I'm just trying to help with the pain."

Kyuhyun nodded, knowing that would be the only apology he got. He dropped his head back on the pillow, letting his boyfriend dab at the welts. When he looked back up, he was gone. 

 _I knew it._ he thought to himself, rolling over so he was facedown on the bed. 

A buzzing noise finally alerted him to his phone and he dug around on the floor by the bed until he found it. 

three missed texts from Kangin

**You are very handsome. Don't argue**

**um, hello? Are you there?**

**look, I won't call you handsome, just answer me please. I'm worried**

Kyuhyun sighed and put the phone down. He'd talk to Kangin tomorrow, he didn't feel like texting him and making excuses. 


	5. 5

Kangin glanced at his phone as he got ready to go out. He hadn't heard from the kid in a while and was starting to get worried. He knew it was stupid, but he'd felt an instant connection with him and hoped that he'd feel the same. But judging from the lack of texts... maybe he'd reconciled with his boyfriend? It was the only reason he could think of for the lack of texts. Unless the boyfriend had done something to him. 

He shook his head, trying to concentrate on what he was doing. There was no use in focusing on it when he couldn't help. 

Kangin finished pulling his shoes on and looked at himself in the mirror. He'd put on a relatively clean T-shirt and blue jeans with a baseball hat pulled over his hair. He was glad they were only going to a movie, since he didn't have any dress clothes. Hopefully Heechul wouldn't pick on his outfit again. 

****

"Am I the only one with any fashion sense around here?" 

Kangin rolled his eyes at the slender redhead standing in front of him, jabbing one slender finger into his chest. 

"This shirt needs to be burned." Heechul informed him, glee showing in his slanted brown eyes. He was never truly happy until he managed to pick on his friends' fashion sense. But for all that he was a diva, he was always the first one to defend his friends if he thought they were being hurt. 

Siwon, Heechul's boyfriend, stepped forward and hugged the older man from behind. "I think he gets it, Chullie. You can stop lecturing him now." 

The redhead leaned back against his boyfriend with a pout. "I can't go out with them." he said, his gaze lingering on Kangin and then moving to the fourth member of their group, Sungmin, who'd recently dyed his hair pink. 

Sungmin pouted back, taking the hand of his own boyfriend, Jongwoon. Sungmin was still new, having just moved to Seoul a few weeks ago. He'd met Jongwoon and the rest, as they say, was history. It was love at first sight for the couple and they'd been inseparable since. 

Kangin rolled his eyes at Heechul's antics. "Let's watch the movie and you can pick on us later." he told him. "You can even go through my closet and get rid of the clothes you don't like." Now why had he said that? Heechul wouldn't be happy until he'd given him a makeover as well. 

Sure enough, Heechul leaned forward, carefully hiding the interest in his face. "I don't think that's quite enough." - _I knew it_ \- "Throw in a makeover and I'll forget about picking on you and Sungmin."

A glance over at Sungmin sealed the deal for him. The younger man still wasn't used to the way Heechul talked and he knew his comments hurt, though he tried not to show it. "Fine, you can do the makeover." Kangin said reluctantly. "On one condition."

"Name it."

"Pick clothes that I would actually wear."

Heechul's eyes showed his amusement. "So I can't buy you any dresses?"

Kangin suppressed a shudder at the thought. "Definitely not."

"Alright, I'll be at your house at nine tomorrow. Either have the money for me or be ready to go with me."

"Alright, can we go to the theatre now?"


	6. 6

Kangin woke up the next morning to the sound of footsteps. For a minute he was confused before his brain caught up and reminded him of his arrangement with Heechul.

Sure enough, the door burst open and the redhead pushed himself into the room.

"Do you have the money?" He demanded.

Kangin groaned and held out his wallet. "Not too much please. There's two hundred dollars in there."

Heechul grinned and took the wallet from him. "I'll be back in a couple hours." He told him before walking out.

Kangin immediately buried himself in the blankets, trying to go back to sleep. Then his phone started to buzz, letting him know he had a text. With a groan, he reached over and opened it.

**I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me.**

It took a while before the text made sense to him. Then he realized who it was. It was the kid, he'd finally texted back.

**Hey, where've you been?**

**Just been busy..**

**With what?**

**Work.**

**Where do you work at?**

**A café by my house. And that's the only clue, you'll get.**

Kangin immediately pictured a café he went to every now and then. Each time he went, there was a cute brunette working behind the counter. He'd always been busy so he'd never asked for a name.

**What do you do?**

Kangin looked down as his phone vibrated again, reading the newest text.

**I make - and sell - furniture**

**That explains why you look so strong. What's it like?**

**Just like any other job, I suppose. What's it like working in a café?**

**It keeps me busy. But i learn new recipes, at least.**

**You're a cook?**

**No, i take orders. But I have to cook for my boyfriend.**

**What does he do?**

**All I know is that he works in an office. He's there every day.**

**You've never asked what he does?**

**Of course I have. He just tells me that i wouldn't understand so i stopped asking.**

**Seriously? How long have you been dating him?**

**About a year. And stop giving me that look.** Kangin chuckled at that. If the kid had been in front of him, he would've given him a look.

**What do your parents think of him?**

**What is this, the Spanish Inquisition?**

**I'm just trying to figure out why you're dating this asshole.**

**He's not an asshole..**

**He won't tell you what he does for work, he's gone all day, and apparently he doesn't like you telling people your name. Sounds like an asshole to me.**


	7. 7

Kyuhyun stared down at the text. Dongwan really was an asshole, he thought to himself. He didn't like that Kangin had seen it too though.

**He's still not an asshole.**

**Whatever you say, kid. I guess you know best. I'll be back, have to help my friend.**

Kyuhyun shut his phone off, not bothering to answer the text. He could hear footsteps in the hallway which could mean that Dongwan had come back. Sure enough, the door opened and the older man walked in. He didn't even bother saying anything; Dongwan almost never said anything to him anymore.

"I'm not staying, I'll be-"

"Working late at the office." Kyuhyun interrupted, his voice emotionless. "I know."

"Smart ass."

That little comment from Dongwan - for some reason - irritated him more than any of the other comments he'd made. "Smart ass.. If I was a smart ass I would've left you the minute you started using that excuse to stay away from me."

"Excuse me? Who do you think you're talking to, you little brat."

"I'm talking to the guy I used to love, the guy who whipped me because I talked to someone!"

Dongwan shook head. "Go to bed. We'll talk when I get home."

"Aniyo, we will not! I'm tired of feeling like I'm dating the invisible man! I'm leaving!"

Dongwan was silent for a moment, then spoke. "It's that Kangin, isn't it. I knew you were cheating on me."

"What? I never cheated on you!"

"I'm supposed to believe that? You've been acting weird ever since you started talking to him."

"Because he opened my eyes to what our relationship is. If we can even call this a relationship!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What are you really doing when you work late? Actually working or is it just to avoid me? Or is it another reason entirely. Maybe you decided your secretary was a better fuck than I am." Kyuhyun spun around and stalked to his room before Dongwan could answer.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing." Kyuhyun muttered, pulling his suitcase out from under the bed. He was pulling clothes out of his closet and dresser when he heard his door shut.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Yah!" The brunette walked over, trying to open the door.

"We'll talk when I get home." He could hear Dongwan's footsteps leave the apartment as he spoke.

Kyuhyun tried to open the door again, pushing his shoulder against it before he gave up. He walked back to his bed to continue packing, knowing he was still going to leave.

He was almost finished when he remembered that he still had his phone. But who could he ask for help? The only numbers he had in his phone was Dongwan's, a few of his friends and... Kangin.


	8. 8

Kangin had just finished putting away his new clothes when he heard his phone buzz.

"You've got a message from someone." Heechul appeared in the doorway, holding his phone. "Who's 'kid'?"

Immediately the brunette dropped what he was holding onto his bed, walking over to take the phone from Heechul.

**I need help..**

**What happened?**

**Dongwan locked me in my room.**

**Why???**

**I told him I was leaving.. Clearly he didn't like that.**

**Where do you live.**

"Ok, who is this kid? And who's Dongwan?" Heechul had read the messages over his shoulder.

"Later." Kangin replied. "I have to go get him."

"You mean _we_."

"Aniyo, I mean _I_. You're staying here." He didn't even suggest that the older man leave; he knew he wouldn't leave even if he was shoved out the door.

Heechul pouted but surprisingly didn't argue. "Fine."

****

Kyuhyun reluctantly typed his address into the phone before sending it.

**I'll be there in two minutes.**

**..How?**

**I live just down the street from you.**

Kyuhyun put his phone down beside him. So Kangin was basically his neighbor. At least he lived close to him.

He must've dozed a little because the next thing he heard was his door opening. He jerked awake in time to see a stocky brunette walking into his room. "Kangin?"

****

Kangin stared at the young man sitting on his bed. So he really had been talking to the kid working at the café. "Neh. Can I know your name yet or is it still a secret?"

"Cho Kyuhyun." He got up and picked up a heavy-looking suitcase.

"I'll get it." Kangin said, taking the suitcase.

Slowly both men walked out of the apartment. Kyuhyun left his keys on the counter and didn't look back as he walked out.


	9. 9

Kyuhyun sat gingerly on the couch, looking at Kangin and his friend. "Um... So you're Kangin."

"I think we've established that." Kangin replied, giving him a smile.

The younger man ducked his head to hide a blush. His reaction to the older surprised him. He'd never been so drawn to someone before, not even Dongwan. "Kamsahamnida."

Heechul looked between the two, a slow smile growing on his face. "Well, I see that you both have a lot to talk about. I'll just let myself out."

Kangin blinked at his hyung before realizing what he was up to. "Hyung.."

"I'll see you both later~" he said cheerfully, walking over the door.

"Wait one minute. Surely, you don't think-"

But he was already gone.

"He's... interesting." Kyuhyun commented, trying to break the silence.

Kangin snorted. "Interesting? More like weird."

The younger man chuckled. "I wasn't going to say it. He's your friend, after all."

Kangin blinked, distracted by the laugh. Kyuhyun had transformed from being sullen and shy to - almost - beautiful. He figured once the boy gained more weight, he would be handsome, maybe even beautiful. Of course someone like him would never look at him. He'd go for someone younger, less heavy.

"You've been making some very interesting faces. What are you thinking about?"

"Hmm?" He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Nothing. Just wondering how to explain you to my friends."

He could see the moment Kyuhyun withdrew back into his shell. "I'll go stay at a hotel."

"But-"

"I don't want to inconvenience you any more than I already have, hyung. Kamsahamnida for-"

"Will you shut up and listen to me?" Kangin interrupted.

Kyuhyun shut up, staring at the older man.

Kangin walked over to him and cupped his face. "You are not inconveniencing me. I want you here with me, where I can make sure you're safe. Understand?"

Kyuhyun nodded. "Waeyo?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you care about me? Why do you want me to stay?"

"Because I care about you." _Because_ _I_ _love_ _you._ The realization terrified him. Somehow, during their texting, he had fallen for this skinny, scared kid.

Kyuhyun pursed his lips, nodding. "Arasso." He felt strangely disappointed. He wanted Kangin to care about him. But why? Kangin seemed just like Dongwan, telling him what he wanted to hear. Though - to be fair - he did seem sincere with what he was telling him. But so had Dongwan.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Dongwan." He replied. "And you."

"What about me?"

Kyuhyun decided to be honest. "How long until you get tired of me? Until you decide you don't want me here?"

"I won't get tired of you, Kyuhyun."

He wanted to ask why, to know why Kangin was different. But he decided he wouldn't ask, that he wouldn't ruin it before anything bad happened.


	10. 10

Kangin studied Kyuhyun carefully, wondering how to talk to him. The younger man reminded him of a feral cat; wanting contact of some kind, but afraid of what that contact would do to him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like I'm some rare animal that you'd just discovered."

The comparison was rather apt but he wasn't going to tell Kyuhyun that. "Just thinking I should take you shopping."

The shell snapped back into place. "Why?"

Kangin nodded at the suitcase sitting by Kyuhyun. "All you have is that. Surely you'd want more than a suitcase if you're going to stay here."

"Who says I'm staying here?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "If there's anywhere else you prefer - friends, relatives - I'd be happy to take you there."

Kyuhyun shook his head after a minute. "There's nowhere else." He said softly. "Are you sure I can stay with you?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure."

"And what do you want in return. Me warming your bed at night?"

Kangin frowned. "Aniyo. We can work out something." He said, trying to convey that the conversation was over.

Apparently Kyuhyun didn't get the message. "And what would that be?" He asked, his eyes glinting. "Maybe cook all your meals? Clean your house every day?"

Kangin was stunned. What kind of guys had Kyuhyun been dating? "I don't want any of that. Maybe a few chores, if-"

The younger man immediately pounced on that sentence. "Chores? Oh, I know. I'll have to clean one room each day, but the room will have to be spotless or I'll get punished."

Kangin was out of his chair before he knew it, standing over Kyuhyun. "Shut up," he growled, pulling the younger man up. "Just shut up."

"Or what?" He growled back, looking unimpressed. "Are you going to beat me if I don't?"

"No!" He hissed, yanking the other man to him and kissing him deeply.


	11. 11

Kyuhyun was shocked into silence, standing still as Kangin kissed him. Finally the older man pulled away.

"Mianhae, I shouldn't have done that."

The brunette reached up to touch his lips, they tingled from the kiss. "Why did you kiss me?"

Kangin shook his head. "I just wanted you to calm down."

"I see... Do you usually calm people down by kissing them?"

"Aniyo!" The older man shook his head quickly. "You're the first one I've done that to."

Kyuhyun wasn't sure if he was happy or not. The idea of Kangin kissing someone else bothered him, though he wasn't sure why. "Um.. good."

Kangin nodded his head in agreement, not sure what else to say.

"So..."

"So...?"

Kyuhyun growled under his breath, frustrated with how things were going between them. "Why did you come get me?"

"It was the right thing to do."

That answer irritated him. "Is that the only reason?"

"Should there be another reason?"

Kyuhyun shook his head at the question. "Do you want me to stay here?"

 _Always._ "Neh, I want you to stay."

"Wae?"

"Because I-" _Love_ _you._ "-like you."


	12. 12

Kyuhyun stared at Kangin for a minute before he sighed. "Fine. Show me where I'm sleeping please."

"Kyu-"

"I'm tired. I'd like to sleep."

"...Come on then." Kangin grabbed Kyuhyun's suitcase and led him to his guest room. "In here."

Kyuhyun nodded, grabbing his suitcase from Kangin and walking into the room. "Good night." he told him, shutting the door. There was a loud click as the door was locked.

Kangin stared at the door for a minute. "'Good night'?" He repeated, staring at the wood. "It's only three in the afternoon."

"And I'm tired." Came a muffled reply. "So stop talking to my door and go away."

The older man scowled and walked away from the room. Once back in the living room, he sat down, pulling up a video on his phone to watch.

****

Kyuhyun sat down on his bed, looking around the room. The walls were a bare white, the curtains blue while the blanket on the bed was a faded red. Other than a tall dresser, there was no other decorations or furniture. If he stayed, he'd have to get some more stuff for the room. 

Bending down, he unzipped the front pocket of his suitcase, taking out his phone. He was a little surprised to see he had five missed calls and two voicemails.

After a minute, he checked the calls, seeing that four of them were from Dongwan while the fifth was an unknown number. Calling up his voicemail, he laid back to listen to them.

 _"Where are you, Kyuhyun? I'm worried about-"_ Kyuhyun snorted and deleted the voicemail. Dongwan worried about him? He knew that wasn't true. More like he was worried about what Kyuhyun was telling about him.

 _"Listen here, you little brat. Get your ass home and I won't-"_ He deleted the second voicemail as well, turning his phone off and setting it on the bed next to him. 


End file.
